The End of the World
by the-key-of-the-twilight
Summary: Seeking out on another journery once again, the three heroes are separated into different worlds. Sora on the mission to destroy the reborn Organization XIII, Kairi on the mission to prove herself, Riku on the mission to find the cure of his mysterious


**The End of the World **by the-key-of-the-twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters and sadly, probably never will.

**A/N: **Hello everyone! My first Kingdom Hearts fanfic here! I hope you guys will like this. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue:**

Cold rain fell heavily from the pitch-black sky, singing a sorrowful and distressed melody. Thunder roared along with it, joining in on the requiem. There was no light, for no light existed for those whose hearts were consumed by darkness. No light, no luminosity, and no hope existed for those swallowed up by the shadows.

A lone, hooded figure stood upon a clock tower, clothed in a long black cloak, staring out into the dark sky as if waiting for something to happen. Rain splashed onto his cloak, but he obviously ignored it.

Suddenly, the clock under his feet rang out. It chimed and chimed, signaling that midnight had come. The mysterious hooded figure grasped the edge of his hood with a gloved hand and pulled it back. Light hair emerged from the hood as he revealed his face. However, his eyes were hidden behind his long, silver bangs. His pale lips moved.

_"Where are you?"_

After the clock tower's final chime, the lonely figure gazed up toward the midnight sky and felt the rain splatter on his face and roll down his cheeks.

_"It's as if I'm crying…"_

Abruptly, after one final roar of thunder, the violent rain suddenly ceased and from the shadows, slowly came a hooded figure dressed in a long white cloak with radiant gold lace.

The figure approached in such a tranquil manner, laying each footstep softly on the ground without emitting any sound. The white cloak blew in the gentle breeze and its gold linings glowed in the night.

The figure in black, who stood upon the clock tower, stared down upon the approacher and grinned.

_"What took you so long?"_

The character in white liftedher head and silently gazed at the man. After a moment,her rosy lips began to move.

_"Were you looking for me?"_

The character dressed in black observed the other and hopped gracefully down from the clock tower. He moved closer.

_"What are you exactly?"_

There was a brief pause.

_"I am the 'Prophecy', and that is all I can say…"_

He stared at her, confused by what she had said.

_"And your name?"_

Another moment of silence as the character in white spun around and began to walk back to where she had entered.

_"My name is of the path you take; the road to dawn…"_

He watched her disappear into the darkness and pondered the words she had spoken.

_"The path I take? What pa- "_

Suddenly, a wave of pain hit him and darkness consumed him. He cried out in agony as he could feel himself grow cold, stiff. He felt as if he was falling, falling into a bottomless pit of blackness. The pain had numbed his senses and his heart felt heavy. It felt as if the darkness was a tangible hand that squeezing him, choking him, and killing him.

_"So… ra…"_

He desperately called as he found his consciousness slipping away. Blackness clouded his eyes and he felt himself drifting away.

_"Riku!"_

However, amidst all this darkness, there was a distant light that shone like a bright star in the midnight sky. His hand hopelessly reached for it, even though he was sure it was too far away.

_"Riku!"_

Suddenly, the light shone brighter and a fresh wave of agony struck him.

* * *

"Riku!"

The silver-haired young man quickly sat up and looked around. Sweat rolled down his forehead and his shirt was soaked from perspiration. He panted heavily, hands clutching tightly onto his bed sheets, completely unaware of the boy standing next to him.

"You know, it was pretty scary when you were calling my name in your sleep, Riku," the brown-haired male said in a teasing manner. Riku stared up at his best friend, Sora, and made a face.

"I did not!" he argued, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh yes you did!" Sora laughed. "Even ask Kairi!"

"Kairi?" Riku said and scanned the room. The lass was nowhere in sight.

"Kairi's outside playing with Selphie," Sora explained. "And you better get out of bed, too… What kind of nightmare were you having? Gosh, you're soaked in sweat." He observed asRiku slowlyslid off the bed and headed for the shower.

"I'm gonna take a shower, okay?" he said.

"Okay, Kairi and I'll be outside!" the keyblader replied and skipped out the door.

In the shower, Riku sighed as the cool water ran down his heated skin. His hand suddenly flinched, as if the numbness and icy coldness he had felt in his dream was going to come back. He then witnessed a flashback of his nightmare and having felt a stab of pain, he leaned against the wall for support. His other hand clutched his heart. He became light-headed and tried to shake it off. However, the pain still resided in his chest.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

* * *

**A/N: **I hoped you guys liked that! Also, if you have any title suggestions, please be free to tell me! Anyways, thank you all for reading this and please review. 


End file.
